The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasonic diagnostic systems and, in particular to a method and apparatus for automated measuring of the interventricular septum thickness.
Measuring the thickness of interventricular septum in diastole (IVSd) is accepted as one of the cornerstone measurements in echocardiography since it is, along with left ventricle size, one of the main indicators of cardiac hypertrophy. As cardiac hypertrophy potentially leads to other cardiac complications, the measurement of the thickness of IVSd can be used for screening purposes. Further, the thickness of IVSd has also shown a correlation to 24 h ambulatory blood pressure.
The manual measurement protocol specifies that measurement of thickness of IVSd should be carried out along a measurement line that is orthogonal to the center line of the septum region and passing through the mitral valve tip. However, conventional manual measurement of the septum thickness suffers from observer variability based on the experience of the observer. For example, the septum thickness measurement varies with different observers. Furthermore, the septum thickness measurement usually varies for the same observer at different instances. Such variability in the measurement of septum thickness can lead to variations, which may cause erroneous diagnoses. For example, erroneous diagnosis may lead to hypertrophic subjects being classified as healthy, and healthy subjects being classified as hypertrophic, both of which have undesirable consequences.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for managing or controlling the variability in measuring the thickness of IVSd.